More Than Just a Territory
by FMAandHetaliaKwajOtaku
Summary: Well, I suck at summaries, but this is basically the history of the Marshall Islands put into fan-fiction format. Expect romance, drama, and all that goodness. Will be rated M in later chapters. Dark!Japan will be used also in later chapters. R&R please!
1. Spain

"More than Just a Territory…"

An Axis Powers Hetalia Fanfiction

By Maddy Greene

Rated M for mild and suggestive language and actions and violence (historical!)

_Note_: Human & nation names used. Based off of real history; Dark!Japan will be used in later chapters. I DON'T OWN HETALIA AND ANY OF THE CHARACTERS. I happen to own Kaijen and the plot, however.

Well, this is my first Hetalia fic! Hope it's good! Review please, and share too! ^_^

_**Part 1: Spain**_

In 1874, Spain was told by his boss to circumnavigate the world to find new territories for him, and he eagerly agreed. So, he went east, getting territories left and right. But after a few months, once he was in between Hawai'i and Australia, he came upon a chain of atolls with small, flat islands, none longer than three miles. Antonio docked his ship on shore of one of the "larger" ones and left to walk around. He walked through lots of coconut trees to get to the other side, which was only a half mile walk.

Once he came upon the beach, he looked to the right and saw a girl who looked about sixteen years old that was trying to pull in a huge, full fishing trap. She had mocha-brown skin, naturally black hair that reached to her knees, and chocolate brown eyes that glistened in the sunlight. She looked as if she was struggling, so he ran over to help her. At first, she was shocked to see a foreigner, but then she realized that he was only trying to help her, so they pulled in the trap together.

After they brought it back to her home, Spain tried to talk to her through some speech and lots of hand gestures. But all of a sudden, she spoke and said, "I can speak Spanish; another man of your race came by here a few years ago and taught me your language." She smirked.

He gave her a shocked look, but then he smiled and laughed to himself. "What is your name?" he asked.

"Kaijen Anni, what's your name?" She replied and looked at the Spanish man curiously.

"I'm Spain and I'm a nation!" He grinned and winked at her. "Feel free to call me Antonio if you'd like."

"A nation? Wow… that's awesome." Kaijen smiled back at him.

"Are you alone here?" Antonio began to look a bit concerned and looked around.

"Not really… there are a few other people, but I'm relatively shy, so I'm not really in contact with them."

He paused and looked at her. "Are any of them your… you know… friends?"

Kaijen shook her head and sighed. "It's the result of my shyness, again. Um, sorry to change the subject, but why are you here?"

"Oh! That…" Spain looked off to the side. "I'm coming to claim colonies for myself and my boss and… I was going to claim you as a colony."

Her eyes widened a bit, but then they went back to normal and she didn't reply.

"Could I, you know, take care of you and be your friend, as well?" He asked with a slight smile.

Kaijen looked at him strangely for a bit, but then she nodded. Spain's face changed from normal to pure joy very quickly. "Yay!" he cheered and hugged her. Kaijen then looked shocked and became tense, but then she relaxed and lightly smiled, knowing that she wasn't in any harm.

So, she became his colony and he handled all of her affairs. She allowed him to sell some of her goods as long as he gave her some of the profit. After a few months of being Spain's colony, Antonio had brought England to the islands for a visit. When the island was in view from Spain' ship, the two nations walked to the bow of the ship. Suddenly, they saw Kaijen standing on shore waving to them. Spain smiled and waved in return, and England asked him, "Is that who you want me to meet so badly?"

"Why, yes!" He replied cheerfully. "My lovely colony… come to think of it, I haven't thought of an official name for her yet."

"I hope you don't mind, Antonio, but could I name her?"

He smiled at Arthur and said, "That would be wonderful! Gracias!"

England nodded in acknowledgement and smiled lightly.

The ship soon anchored off-shore and, taking a smaller boat, the two nations came ashore. Once he came off the boat, Kaijen glomped Spain and said, "Welcome back!"

He laughed and after she got off of him, he said, "Kaijen, this is England. England, this is Kaijen." He gently pushed her toward him.

"Hello!" she cheerfully greeted him.

"Good day, Miss." He lightly smiled at her. "It's nice to meet you."

"It's nice to meet you, too!"

Spain stepped into the conversation and said, "Arthur has brought you a gift from his land."

"Oh!" Arthur suddenly reached into his pocket and pulled out a glistening silver bracelet with teardrop-shaped sapphires dangling off of it. He then asked, "Can you hold out your hand?" Kaijen did so, and he took her hand and put on the bracelet. The reflections of the sapphires danced across her skin from the sun. "There you go," he murmured and did a closed-mouth smile.

"It's so beautiful," Kaijen replied with her brown eyes sparkling. "Thank you…" She smiled and slightly blushed.

"Oh, it's no problem at all," he addressed.

"England," Spain whispered into his fellow nation's ear, "her name."

"Oh, that!" He then knelt down to her height and stated, "Your caretaker here asked me to give you a name. I'm deciding to name you after someone very important back home. You're territory name shall be the Marshall Islands!" He stood up straight. "Well, do you like the name?"

Kaijen smiled and nodded. "I think it's nice," she shyly murmured.

"Well that's wonderful!" Spain cheered. "Now, do you have any dinner prepared for us, dear?"

"Why yes I do! I have some coconut juice, some chicken, fish, and breadfruit…" Kaijen trailed on and on about the meal for that night as the two powerful nations followed her to her home. Her home was a large hut made of palm wood and palm fronds. They all walked inside and all the food was laid on a palm frond tapestry on the floor in banana leaves. The steam was still visibly rising from the food. "Eat up and enjoy!" she exclaimed.

The two gentlemen sat down on either side of the tapestry, picked up their banana leaves, and began to eat. "I say, this is quite delicious," England said after he swallowed his third or fourth bite.

"Esta delicioso!" Spain commented with his mouth full.

Kaijen giggled and then she began to eat the food she had cooked. They carried on a lively conversation about what Spain and England were like; insulting and complementing each other's cultures. Then after a few hours, England yawned and mumbled, "I'm going to go to sleep; I'm leaving tomorrow for home."

"Oh, let me show you where you will be sleeping." Kaijen stood up and walked with England to a large room where a futon lied on the ground with a few sheets as covers. He thanked the territory for the wonderful meal and her hospitality and she smiled and walked out. Spain was putting away the extra food and he asked, "Where will I be staying?"

"You'll be staying in the room next to mine, as always," she replied. Antonio followed her there and a similar futon setup up was ready. "I'm sorry we couldn't stay very long," the nation said. "We both have our own nations' issues at the moment, but once this is all over, I'll come back to visit you myself."

"Oh, it's alright, Mr. Spain! Don't worry about it!" She smiled as he laid himself down.

"Well, goodnight, Kaijen." He smiled as she left the dark room.

Kaijen herself went to bed soon after; she wanted to see her new friend and caretaker off. She got in her futon with blue sheets Antonio gave her and snuggled inside them, falling asleep soon after.

At sunrise, the two nations woke up, got themselves dressed, packed their things, and walked onto the beach. Their ship was still parked on shore, and they sleepily walked onto it. As they were about to pull out, England saw Kaijen running out to see them off. "Have a safe trip!" she shouted.

"It was nice meeting you!" England said, waving.

"Hasta luego!" Spain shouted and waved, as well. England and he looked out at the islands until they were nothing more than a speck in the distance.


	2. Germany: Part 1

_**Chapter 2: Germany… Part 1**_

About ten years later, in 1885, Spain came back for about his hundredth visit with a different nation. Kaijen saw them come onto shore and Antonio had a bit of a solemn look on his face. She ran up to hug him, but she noticed his expression and stopped herself. "What's wrong?" she asked in a concerned way.

"Well… I'm sorry, but I lost my power over you and I have to give you away." He furrowed his brows and looked down. His green eyes looked angry, yet sad at the same time.

"What…?" The colony looked at Spain and asked, "How…"

"He was too strong for me… but, I brought him here to meet you today. This is Germany. Germany, this is Kaijen, the Marshall Islands."

The newly introduced nation was very tall and muscular, and had slicked-back blonde hair and sky-blue eyes. He looked down at her sternly, and Kaijen stuttered in intimidation, "N-nice to meet you, Mr. Germany…"

Germany nodded and bellowed, "Nice to meet you, as well. Do you know any other language other than Spanish?" (He was speaking Spanish to her.)

She nodded shyly. "Spain also taught me English, German, Chinese, and Japanese."

He sighed in relief and said, in German, "Good, that will be much easier on me."

Spain butted in and stated, "Germany will be staying with you for tonight; I will be going and another ship will pick him up then."

"Will I ever get to see you again?" Kaijen asked.

"I'd hope so, but most likely no…" He frowned.

She looked at him with a sad look on her face and sighed. "Well, I guess this is goodbye." She gave her old caretaker a goodbye hug and he embraced her in return. After he let go, he gave her the Spanish customary kisses on the cheeks, with his chestnut-brown hair moving over his eyes. "Adios, señorita," he murmured as he walked away from her and back onto his ship. As it pulled away, Spain stood on the stern of the boat to look out at her and Kaijen looked back. "Hey, Mr. Spain!" she yelled.

"Qué?" he shouted back.

"Tell Mr. England I said hello!" Tears came to her eyes and she sniffled.

The nation smiled and replied with a wave, "I will!" After a few minutes, the ship disappeared on the horizon and Kaijen turned to face her new caretaker, Germany. He sternly looked down at her and she backed away a step. "Guten tag," he said in a serious tone.

"S-same to you, M-mister German-ny," she stuttered awkwardly.

He looked around for a few moments, and then asked, "Do you have anything to eat for dinner?"

"Um, I think so. I have some fish at home; would you want to eat now?"

"Yes, that would be nice."

Kaijen motioned the muscular nation to come with her, and so he followed. They walked into her hut together and she pulled out some fish and breadfruit. "What is this?" he asked, looking at the strange fruit oddly.

"It's called breadfruit… I hope you like it." She walked up to hand it to him, but suddenly she tripped, dropping the fruit. "Oh, I'm so sorry…"

He knelt down to help her pick it up and to help her up. "Err…" he grunted. "It's fine."

Germany soon sat across from her and they ate in silence. As they ate, the nation wondered why Kaijen was so scared of him. Well, mostly everyone was; he didn't have too many friends in the first place. And of course, he didn't include his brother Prussia because he was just annoying and always bugged him. There was Roderich, but he always nagged him about every little thing he did. Perhaps he could make friends with his new territory, but he had to make himself more acquainted with her first. "So, what is there to do around here?"

"Um… there's fishing, swimming, climbing trees, that sort of thing." The island nation smiled warmly. "Please don't expect it to be like your home…"

"Oh, I don't… I guess I'll have to make friends with you anyhow…you are my territory, after all."

Kaijen nodded and looked at him awkwardly in silence. Suddenly, she looked shocked, as if she remembered something. "I forgot my fish trap! It's been sitting by the reef for half a day! I hope the tide hasn't pulled it out to sea…" She ran out of the hut across the island to the shore. Germany followed and they came upon a full fishing trap—with sharks wrecking it and trying to get all the fish out. She cursed in Marshallese to herself and tried to pull in the trap, but it was too heavy due to the sharks slightly trapped and still alive inside. Germany then pulled out a revolver and shot both sharks, taking care of the problem. She looked extremely startled, looked up at him with a bit of an angry look, but then she calmed herself down and murmured, "Thank you."

"Not a problem." He helped her pull in the heavy, wrecked, bloody trap. She sat on the sand and sighed, "That was really heavy… thanks again, Mr. Germany."

Germany sighed and nodded again. He then lifted up the entire trap with one, beastly arm and carried it back to her hut. The territory was amazed at his strength and physique and she stated, "You're really strong…"

He raised his eyebrows and smiled a smile too small to even notice and replied with a subtle, little chuckle. "Hmph," he muttered as he put it down,

Kaijen then walked over to the trap and sighed deeply. "Well, this thing is wrecked. Good thing I have a spare," she murmured to herself.

Germany then yawned quietly and said, "It's getting a bit late, so I'm going to rest. Being on a boat for five weeks is exhausting. Could you show me where I'm going to be sleeping?"

"Oh, right this way…" The girl showed him to his room, which was where Spain used to sleep when he visited. The nation and territory said their goodnights and Kaijen shut the door quietly. She sighed and thought, _Today was awkward… thank God that's all over. _She then went in her room, got into the night clothes Spain had gotten her in the past, snuggled in her futon, and fell asleep.

Kaijen woke up to a loud horn the next morning and got up grumbling; she knew it was Germany's ship. She walked out of my room and saw Germany putting his pajamas in his bag. "The ship must've woken you up, huh?" the masculine nation inquired as he stood up.

She nodded slowly with her eyes half-closed. "Mm-hm," she mumbled.

"I intended not to wake you up, but the damn ship ruined that plan." He rolled his eyes in annoyance and looked back down at her again.

The little territory lightly smiled and murmured, "It's alright… I don't mind this. I wanted to say goodbye to you anyways."

"Hmph." Then, the two of them left the hut and walked out onto the beach. A huge, steel ship was parked on the shore with a few smoke stacks coming out of it. Kaijen looked up at in awe. "Woah…"

Germany then shouted something in German and a ladder was soon lowered for him. He then put the bag on his back and walked over to the ladder. "Well, I guess I'll see you again in a few months, hm?" He gently put his hand on her shoulder.

She nodded, shifting a bit. "I hope so…"

Before he started climbing, he then finally said, "Danke for your hospitality."

Her eyes slightly widened, but then she smiled. "Oh, you're welcome. It was a pleasure."

He oh-so-lightly smiled and climbed up the ladder. Soon after he got on board the ship undocked and began to withdraw from the island. Kaijen waved goodbye to Germany, who was still standing on deck, and he lightly waved back. She looked out until his ship was out beyond the horizon… and the sun soon came out from under it.


	3. Germany: Part 2

_**Chapter 2: Germany: Part 2**_

Germany had returned to the Marshall Islands many times afterwards; bringing her gifts from his home. He introduced wurst to her and she absolutely loved it. He also came back with some pretty, yet conservative dresses three years after they first met. "I think you should dress more lady-like," he mumbled, handing her a pile of dresses.

She gave him an odd look, but then nodded. "I guess," she replied, going in the other room to try one on. She came back in a white, short sleeved dress with a red ribbon around her waist. She was tugging at it a bit, since it was a bit tight in certain areas. "You look very nice," Germany stated, walking up to her, "and much more proper."

"Uh, komol (thanks)…" she looked down, not liking this very much, but she knew she had to wear it. Kaijen twirled a bit, making the dress flow. This isn't so bad, she thought. She was much more used to her loser shirts, skirts, and shorts that Spain had let her wear, and the fact that they were his clothes only made her look even less lady-like. "Now here are some shoes, as well," he said in almost an orderly manner. "I would like you to wear these as well, but since we're going to Berlin—"

"We're going to Berlin?" she asked excitedly.

"Ja, that's why I'm here… as I was saying, since we are going to Berlin, you are going to need warmer clothes for the climate there. It will be winter by the time we get there…"

She tilted her head in a bit of confusion. "What's winter?" she asked, saying the new word slowly.

Germany raised his eyebrows, slightly shocked. "Well, it's a time of year up in the north when it gets very cold. Even the water freezes and the trees lose their leaves during winter."

"Wow… so, when are we going to leave?"

"Ah, maybe in an hour or so…"

"We're leaving today? Oh, then please let me pack, Mr. Germany."

"Do as you wish." He waved his hand, shooing her away to do so.

Kaijen then quickly got up, but before she could go anywhere, Germany stopped her. "You have no need to pack much. I'm providing you with warm clothes, since you obviously don't have any."

The girl nodded and packed two dresses, undergarments, and other necessary items like a hairbrush and fancy perfume that Germany had bought her a few months before for her birthday. She came back out after a few minutes with a medium-sized duffel bag with her things, and she herself had her hair brushed and pulled her ebony-colored hair into two, long, low pigtails. They were tied with two white ribbons to match the dress. "Are you ready to go?" the German asked, standing up.

Kaijen nodded with a bit of a smile. She was very excited; she never really left her home much. Other island groups would normally come and see her, but when she travelled, she travelled in a large canoe and followed the stars and used a stick chart to guide her around the open ocean. Germany started walking toward the entrance of the hut and she soon followed him. They walked through the jungle for a few minutes until they came to the beach where Germany's huge steamship awaited. A ladder was already lowered and right before Germany could climb up, he shouted something in German, and a one of the ship's crew members came sliding down the ladder and stated, "Mr. Germany asked me if I could take your bag up for you."

"Oh…" she paused for a moment to look at Germany, who was looking back at her, looking as serious as ever. "Sure… komol." She smiled and then looked at Germany once more.

The sailor nodded, took her bag, and quickly took it up the ladder. Germany then said, "You go up first. I'll catch up with you."

Kaijen nodded and slowly climbed the long, rope ladder. It was a bit wobbly; it swayed as she climbed, and that frightened her a bit, but she kept climbing until two more sailors helped her in once she got up to the top. Germany came up soon after and the ladder was lifted in. Soon, a foghorn blew loudly and the ship began to move. It backed off of shore with a bit of a jolt and after a few minutes; the boat was turned around and was on its way to Berlin.

After around five weeks, in the month of December, the boat had reached the city of Kiel early in the morning. It was now mid-December, so the snow was first falling in the seaport. A black, horse-drawn carriage was awaiting the nation and territory, and Germany soon led Kaijen to it. She was wearing a long, button down, knee-length white coat over a slightly longer baby pink dress. She also wore baby pink mittens, scarf, and black boots. Germany wore a simple, long black coat, a white scarf, and black pants, gloves and boots. The snow gently started to fall on their heads, and Kaijen pondered what it was. She held out a gloved hand and a delicate flake fell upon it, instantly melting upon contact. "Come on," Germany ordered. "We have to go to Berlin. If we want to be there by supper, we must leave now." He took her hand and gently dragged her inside the carriage. Soon, their baggage was strapped on top of the carriage and the horses began to run down the road to Berlin. It was going to be an all-day ride according to Germany, so Kaijen, sitting across from him, decided to lie down. "What are you doing, hm?" Germany asked.

"I'm going to rest, since there is nothing else to do," she yawned. "And I didn't sleep too well last night, either."

"Okay, I'll wake you up when we stop for lunch in a few hours."

She nodded and then drifted off into a deep sleep, hoping nothing would wake her for the next few hours.

Suddenly, Kaijen awoke five hours later to the carriage jolting to a stop. She about fell out of her seat, but she quickly caught herself. She looked up and saw Germany looking down at her. He shook his head in disbelief and said, "We're stopping to get a quick lunch."

The carriage soon opened to reveal the driver, who stood in front of a path that led to a small house. It had other carriages and horses parked outside, and people were eating, talking, and laughing on the inside. Germany stepped out and Kaijen soon got out after him. It hadn't snowed so much inland; only a few patches of grass had snow on it. They walked inside the warm restaurant, where a waiter soon came and showed them to their table. Germany ordered wurst and mashed potatoes for the both of them, and soon the waiter came back with the meals. "Wow… the service here is quite quick," Kaijen commented, taking the first bite.

He nodded. "Eat quickly; we still have a long journey ahead."

"Okay," she replied all muffled-sounding from the potatoes in her mouth.

"Kaijen," he sternly uttered, putting his finger to her lips, "don't talk with your mouth full. It's not lady-like."

Surprised by this action, she slowly nodded and kept eating quietly, and she only spoke after she finished chewing. After being inside for only twenty minutes, she soon finished with Germany, he paid the bill, and they quickly left for the carriage. He led her inside; shutting the door behind her, and the driver soon cracked his whip, making the horses start forward to Berlin.

At around suppertime, the carriage stopped in front of a large, three-story house on the outskirts of the capital city. It was a huge, stone-brick mansion that was built in a stocky fashion, yet it seemed to look quite elegant. It had a rather large courtyard with a simple fountain in the center, breaking the cobblestone path in two. There was a grand staircase to get up to the large double doors. It hadn't snowed at all in this part of the country, but Germany knew it was coming, and fast. The driver put all the luggage back on the ground, and Germany soon got out to help him get them inside. Kaijen soon walked out, looking at the estate in wonder. The cold wind blew through her hair and the sky was gray; it was going to snow sooner or later. Kaijen seemed to be entranced for a while, but suddenly, Germany called for her. "Kaijen!" he shouted. "Come inside now!"

She abruptly turned around, startled. "Y-yes, sir; I'm coming!" She then ran inside to find Germany standing in the doorway. "Here," he murmured, "hang your coat here." He pointed to a coat rack next to him. She followed his order, and she also took off her boots and placed them beside the rack. "Now go upstairs and put your things in your room. It should be the first room on the right in the left hallway on the second floor. Got that?"

She nodded, picked up her bag and left to go up the steep staircase. She walked inside her room, which was a simple guest room. It had a large, queen-size bed with white sheets, an oak hutch, dresser, and nightstand, and practically transparent white curtains that covered a large window with a balcony. There was also a bathroom attached, and inside were a big, ceramic tub, a sink, a few cabinets, and a basic toilet. There was also a bucket of water beside the toilet to wash it out. She then pushed open the curtains, opened the windows with the brass knob, and walked onto the balcony. She looked at the view of the estate. There was a huge yard in the back, with leafless trees, hardy shrubbery, and birds were heard chirping in the trees. There were other, smaller buildings like the stables, a large shed to keep the carriage in, and what looked like a few doghouses. She looked upon the gorgeous landscape for quite a while, until Germany came over and stood with her. She didn't notice for a few minutes, until she saw him out of the corner of her eye, startling her. "M-Mister Germany! Oh, you scared me for a moment there," she exclaimed.

"Sorry about that," he murmured. "I just wanted to let you know that supper is ready, that's all. I made some sauerkraut and more sausages with cheese."

Kaijen smiled. "That sounds really good, but there's something I need to ask you."

"And what is that?"

She pointed to a distant mountain. "What is that big thing in the distance?"

"Oh, that's a mountain. You've never seen one, have you? I know your land doesn't have any, since all the islands are completely flat."

She mumbled the new word quietly to herself.

"So please: come down for supper." He turned and began to walk away, and she soon followed.

They went downstairs and into a large dining hall. There was a long table, but she noticed no plates had been set out. "I thought you said supper was ready," she said confusedly.

"It is, but this is only the dining room I use when many guests come. There's another room I use for when it's just me." They walked through another door to find a smaller dining room, with a round table only for four. There were two plates of the meal he said he made on the table. As they were sitting down, a door was soon heard slamming open and shut and it sounded as if someone was running down the hall. Kaijen was soon worried, but Germany only sighed. The door to the private dining room was soon loudly opened by a man with short, shaggy silver hair, deep red eyes, and wearing a simple dark blue suit with a large iron cross on the collar. "Kesesesesese!" he exclaimed. "Hey, Westy, the mighty, awesome Prussia is here!" He laughed maniacally a bit more, but then he stopped, noticing Kaijen. He then smirked devilishly and said, "So, you finally brought a girl home, eh?"

"Shut up!" Germany replied angrily, and then he sighed deeply. "This is my territory, the Marshall Islands."

"Just call me Kaijen…" she added, looking at him oddly.

Germany then turned to Kaijen and stated, "This is my brother…" His eyebrow twitched in annoyance. "Prussia."

"It's a pleasure to meet ya!" Prussia held out his hand to her, and Kaijen stared at it for a moment, but then she took his hand and he shook it. "It's nice to meet you, Mr. Prussia…" She then stood up and curtsied.

Prussia then held up his hands and shook his head. "Why are you doing that for? I'm not your boss or anything, and—"

"Well, you're a nation, and I just want to be polite…"

"Who taught you those manners?"

"Oh, Mr. Germany did, of course!" She smiled lightly, looking over at him.

There was a pause for a moment, and then Germany spoke up and asked, "Well, do you want to stay for supper, since you're here and all. There's some left over sausage and sauerkraut on the kitchen counter. Make yourself a plate."

Prussia left for a second and was back in one with a full plate of wurst. He laughed his signature laugh and sat across from Kaijen. Even though she and Germany were already halfway done with eating, Prussia wolfed down the sausages before they even finished. "This is good, Westy, but I have to say, Prussian sausages are way more awesome than this! This is shit in comparison to my—"

Germany shot him a glare, making him instantly shut up. "You shouldn't curse around company, let alone a lady."

Prussia then protested, "Aw, come on, West, gimme some slack—"

"Nein (no); you either be polite or you leave, got that?"

Prussia then finally stopped, ate the last sausage, and after waiting for them to finish, he took all the plates and put them in the wash bin. "Well, I have somewhere to be, so I should go," he added.

"Well, it was nice seeing you, Prussia." Germany led him to the door and Kaijen followed. "It was nice to meet you!" she grinned.

Prussia nodded at the girl, and then looked at Germany after he opened the door. Suddenly, he got his little brother in a headlock, gave him a noogie, and ran out the door. "See you soon, little bruder~!" He ran down the cobblestone path as fast as he could to make sure that Germany wouldn't catch him, laughing his head off.

"DAMN YOU, YOU DUMMKOPF (idiot)!" Germany shouted, while waving his fist as Prussia disappeared. Kaijen just simply laughed to herself a bit, but in all reality, she was still very confused with what just happened.

"W-wait," the girl murmured, "you're the little brother?"

He scratched the back of his head in irritation. "Sadly, I'm related to that idiot. And yes, even though his maturity is surprisingly low, he is my older brother."

She looked at him in disbelief for a moment, until he started talking again.

"Well, it's getting pretty late now, and you look tired. The trip must've tired you out, even though you slept the entire way here."

She nodded. "And annoying brothers can tire you out, too." She smiled up at Germany, and he smiled a bit in return, even giving a slight chuckle. "I guess I should sleep too," he concluded.

After the conversation ended, the two of them went back inside, washed the dishes, and then went upstairs to change into their nightclothes. Kaijen put on a thick, elegant, lavender nightgown that Germany had given to her for the trip. She also put on long socks to prevent her feet from freezing. She took out her pigtails and her hair flowed freely to her knees. She then left the room for a quick moment to say goodnight to her superior. She walked down the hall all the way to the ending door and knocked quietly. He opened to door and revealed he was wearing a striped collared night shirt and pants with the colors of the flag on his pants. His hair wasn't slicked back anymore; his bangs almost covered his eyes. "What do you need, Kaijen?" he asked tiredly.

"Oh, I just wanted to say goodnight, that's all…" she murmured, lightly smiling.

He looked at her for a moment, and then smirked for a brief moment. "Guten nacht," he said before closing the door again. Kaijen quietly walked back into her room, climbed into bed, and shut her eyes. The bed was like a cloud, so fluffy that a comforting sleep had taken over her whole in a matter of seconds. It was so comforting that nothing could wake her until morning had officially arrived.

_Sorry I haven't updated in forever, guys! School's been busy, and then there are job applications and such. Sigh, growing up is hard. I'll try my best to update every week or two! Thank you for your patience! Also, Prussia has nothing to do with the RMI's history; I just added him for comic relief! Read and Review, please! Thanks to all my readers!_

_-FMAandHetaliaKwajOtaku_


	4. Germany: Part 3

_**Germany: Part 3**_

Morning soon came; a small ray of sunlight shined through a gap in the white curtains. Kaijen's eyes fluttered open, and she turned over on her side and tried to sleep some more. But after five minutes of tossing and turning, she realized trying to fall back asleep was futile, so she sat up, stretched her arms and back, walked to the bathroom, and took a fifteen minute bath, scrubbing herself down. She then went back into her room to change, and she changed into the white dress Germany had first given to her, putting on long tights along with it. Soon, she walked downstairs and found no one there. _Germany must be still sleeping, _she thought. She decided to sit on the couch and wait for him to get up. She then looked out the window and she saw strange white flakes falling from the sky! She pressed her face to the window, looking out and wondering what they could be. Suddenly, she heard footsteps on the wooden floor, so she looked behind her and saw Germany walking down the stairs. "I see you're looking at the snow, hm?"

"The what?" she replied.

Germany walked up next to her. "Well, how do I explain it… snow is like frozen rain, and—"

"Does it hurt when it falls on your head?"

"No, no!" he exclaimed, hoping she didn't get the wrong idea. "The water… turns into delicate flakes and it falls to the Earth."

"Wow… it even comes down in big mounds like that?"

He nodded.

"Could I go outside and, you know, see what it's like?"

He nodded. "Put on your winter clothes, though."

Kaijen smiled and quickly put on her boots, coat, and mittens, but right before she could leave, Germany had brought her a hat. "You'll need this to protect your ears," he stated, giving her the fluffy hat.

"Danke (thank you)," she replied and then ran outside. The scene was beautiful; the shrubbery and fountain were topped with snow, the grass replaced by a white snowdrift, and the tree boughs had snow that was ready to fall off. It was also still falling, and soon, Germany came out as well. "I decided that I wanted to enjoy myself, hm," said the nation to his territory. "I'll make breakfast when you want it."

"Oh, okay!" She smiled and then looked up at the sky again. She stuck out her tongue and let a snowflake fall on it, melting it instantly. She looked surprised at what just occurred, but then she did it again out of curiosity. She smiled as one landed on her nose, also melting, and she just laughed. Germany then walked over to Kaijen and said, "Here, let me show you something." He quickly made a snowball. "Roll this on the ground until it gets maybe two or three feet wide, okay?"

She nodded and rolled the ball on the ground and it slowly got bigger and bigger. She rolled it a foot bigger than it was supposed to be, but Germany didn't notice. He also had rolled up a ball that was three feet wide and a two-footer, and stacked all three on top of each other. He then found a few pebbles, some sticks, and brought a carrot from inside and decorated the structure to make it look like a person. "You made a person out of snow!" She looked in wonder at the creation. "It looks really good!" She smiled wide.

"Danke, but art isn't exactly my forte, but I guess I could take the compliment." The left side of his mouth turned up in a subtle smirk.

Kaijen then lied down in the snow, spreading her arms apart. "The snow is so soft," she murmured, shutting her eyes in relaxation.

Germany nodded, looking down at her. He stood there awkwardly for a few moments, wondering what to do. He was about to walk away, but then Kaijen sat up and asked, "Where are you going?"

"Uh…" he wondered what to say, "I-I was going to make breakfast. I'm getting a bit hungry."

"Okay!" she grinned, unaware of the excuse.

The nation nodded and quietly sighed, knowing he'd have to make the meal now. Germany then went inside, took off his coat and boots, and walked into the kitchen to start making strudels. He looked out the window to see Kaijen running around in the front yard, playing in the snow and observing the birds that would fly by. He could hear her giggling in amusement as he put them in the oven. He watched her play for a while; he almost couldn't believe that someone as old as she was could be so childish! But then he remembered that she had never seen such an environment before, and she probably was just being curious. Even when he visited, she always constantly wanted to have fun. He turned around to get the strudels out of the oven, but as soon as he looked out the window again, she was gone. He waited a bit, thinking she ran to the other side of the house, but she didn't run back around. He then went back outside to check again, looking all around the front yard. Suddenly, he saw a small mitten sticking up from a snow drift, and Germany realized what had happened. He then quickly dug through the pile of snow and found Kaijen buried underneath. "Kaijen!" he yelled. "What were you doing?"

"I was just playing, when all the snow off fell off this big branch!" She pointed above her. "It buried me completely! I was so scared!" Suddenly, she embraced Germany and then murmured, "Thank you."

Germany stood there uneasily for a few moments until Kaijen let go. "Sorry… I know you don't like to be touched very much," she said.

"Oh, it's fine…" he replied and brushed some of the snow off of him. Nothing was said for a few moments until Germany spoke up again and uttered, "Well, the strudels are ready. You want to go inside and eat?"

"Of course!" she replied happily. "What flavor did you make them this time?"

"I had some strawberries on me this time…"

Kaijen licked her lips at the thought. "That sounds delicious. Let's go!" She then ran right past him and into the mansion. He smiled slightly, rubbing the back of his head, and followed her in to eat breakfast. The strudels still sitting on the counter were steaming, due to just coming out of the oven. "Go ahead and sit; I'll get them," he ordered.

The girl nodded, put her coat and boots away, and walked over to the table where they ate at last time. She walked past the large dining table and it looked as if the tableware hadn't been touched in months… at least. The plates and silverware were there as if a party was going to happen, but they were all very dusty. She gently blew some of the dust away and she coughed a bit, and then ran to the smaller dining table. She sat for only a moment when Germany came in with the strudels on two small plates. He quickly put one of the plates in front of her and the other where his normally sat, and ran back to the other room to get milk. He gave her the glass and drank some of his before sitting down. "So," the nation asked, "did you like playing in the snow?"

His colony replied with a quick, cheerful nod and she dived into her breakfast with her hands. Suddenly, Germany got up, walked behind her, and grabbed her hands before she could consume the food. He then said sternly, "This isn't your home, so you must have some manners." He picked up a fork and continued, "This is the reason there are utensils to eat with. Please use them. I taught you how a long time ago, so please, put this etiquette into practice."

Kaijen gave him a weird look. He held out the fork to her, and she took it and started eating slowly with it. They ate in silence for a bit until Kaijen wanted to ask her superior something. "Uh, M-Mr. Germany?"

He looked at her, acknowledging that he had heard her. "Mm?" He swallowed the food that was in his mouth.

"Well, I noticed that the other table was all set up like for a party…"

"Go on."

"But… it was all dusty, like it had been there for weeks just sitting there."

He stopped eating and looked at her, his eyes slightly widening. He then put his right hand on his temple and rubbed it. "It's nothing," he muttered and continued eating.

He paused for a moment, thinking of what to say, and then it came to her: "I do think there is something wrong, Mr. Germany."

He dropped his fork on his plate and repeated what he had said before. He then contemplated the truth for a while. He had the table set up for the friends that he thought would come to him, yet no one seemed to want to be friends with him. Was he too intimidating? Even when he tried to be benevolent, it seemed to make everything more awkward than it already was. He didn't consider Prussia a friend; he constantly annoyed him to death. And the fact that he was the younger brother of such a mischievous nation only ruined his reputation further. He sighed and murmured, "It's something personal; I don't want to talk about this."

Kaijen tilted her head. "Okay, that's alright…"

Germany then got up and put his dish on the counter. He then walked to the bathroom solemnly and slicked his hair back. He sighed while looking at himself in the mirror and tried to smile at his reflection just a bit, but his face soon reverted back to being serious when he came back to the dining room. Kaijen had just finished eating her strudel when he came in. Suddenly, he picked up her plate and fork and put it on the counter. "You didn't have to do that, you know," she murmured.

"It's alright; you are my guest in this house." He then washed that morning's and the previous night's dishes and put them away. Kaijen was still unsure about this whole thing, so she walked up behind him and tapped his shoulder a bit. Germany turned around and looked down at her, and she said quietly, but surely, "If you need anyone to talk to… there is me."

Germany's eyes widened, and then he smiled down at her, thankful that he now had more or less of a friend to talk to, even though she was his mere territory.

_Sorry about the long time it took me to update! School has been really tough until now, but thank God that it's only getting easier now. I will definitely update more over the summer. This is the final chapter with Germany, so prepare for some new nations to come in, and this is when the M-rating will come into play! Read and Review! :)_


	5. Japan: Part 1

_**Chapter 3: Japan**_

After around thirty years after Kaijen returned to her home islands, and right after World War One, Germany had come back with someone new. That evening, Kaijen ran up to where the ship was and the two men came down the ladder and onto the beach. "How was the War, Mr. Germany?" she asked, confident that someone as strong as her superior had done well.

He sighed and said, "I lost."

Her eyes widened in shock. "No way… this is a lie, isn't it?"

"Sadly, this is true. And even though I wasn't even the one to start this war, I alone have to pay for everyone's war damages."

"That's not fair! Who decided this?"

"The victors, of course; they decide everything, especially France. Damn him and his fancy Treaty of Versailles…" He clenched his fist. "The losers have no say in anything."

She gave him a confused look, but then asked. "So, all you have to do is basically help repair everyone's damage costs?"

"No, that's not all… I lost all of my territories and colonies, as well—"

Her eyed widened in even more of a horrified way. "What? N-no… you can't be serious—"

"I'm sorry, but it's the truth. This is why I've brought this nation here today. He's going to gain all my territory in the Pacific region. His name is Japan."

The nation gave her a blank, yet stern stare. He had an Asian look, with the long-ish, bowl-cut, black hair, deep black eyes, and pale skin. He wore a black suit with golden buttons and shoulder decorations. He stayed silent, being the serious person he was, and that frightened Kaijen a little bit. "It's nice to meet you…" she murmured and walked a bit closer to him. He was shorter than Germany, but still was a few inches taller than her.

"Same to you," he replied plainly. His face showed no expression when he spoke, his lips only slightly moving.

"Well, just as I did, he will stay with you for a while." Germany stated." He is going to try to get to know you just like I did. So, Japan, how long do you think you will be staying here on the islands?"

"Around a week at first, but I have a feeling that I might have to come to this place frequently to… get everything straightened out."

Germany nodded and stood there in silence for a few moments. "Well, I must be going now. I will leave her in your hands, Japan."

"Understood."

Germany then turned to walk away, but suddenly, Kaijen ran over to him, grabbed his wrist, and murmured, "Wait…"

He turned around to see her looking a bit distressed. Even a tear was rolling down her cheek.

"You didn't say goodbye…"

Germany realized what he had done, so he knelt down and said quietly, "I'm sorry... well—"

"We'll definitely see each other again, right?" Kaijen asked.

"Maybe… I'm sorry, but I can't promise anything to you right now."

Kaijen looked even more morose.

"But I will try as hard as I can, alright?"

She nodded. "Okay…"

Germany then stood up again and lightly smiled. "Goodbye, Kaijen," he murmured in a serious tone. He then climbed up his ship's ladder and stood at the bow, looking down at her and Japan. Kaijen waved up at him with a slight smile, and Japan nodded up at him. Soon, the ship began to move, and Germany waved slightly back at Kaijen with a smile and watched the islands disappear in the distance. He wanted to keep his promise, but he knew that he would most likely never see his dear friend ever again.

As soon as the ship was gone, Japan turned to look at his new territory. She looked nervously at him; his stern look was almost the same as Germany's, but there was another emotion behind it that Kaijen couldn't pick out. "Take me to your home," he ordered. "I would like to get settled and get some rest."

"R-Right, okay." She wondered why this man didn't treat her as politely as her previous superiors did, but she thought that this stern personality would fade in time.

"Carry my things," he continued.

She nodded and picked up all of his things, which was quite a lot of luggage. She struggled her way back, almost tripping a few times, but soon, she had made it to her hut. Some of the very few other residents looked upon their new superior in fear, due to his unsympathetic look about him. She just about dropped everything upon entering, got down on her knees, and breathed heavily. "Get up," he ordered.

Kaijen held up her hand to tell him to wait a moment as she panted.

"Get up!" Suddenly, Japan kicked her harshly in the side. She then scrambled to her feet and dusted herself off. "Go make dinner," he continued. She nodded and was about to run off to do so, but abruptly, Japan grabbed her by the shoulder, pulled her to him a bit, and then pushed her against the wall, slamming her head into it. "How disrespectful!" he shouted. "Why didn't you bow to me? I demand that you do so!"

Kaijen looked as if she was going to cry. She then nodded, letting a tear roll down her cheek from the fear and the throbbing of her head from his beating. He then let her go, and she bowed very low and for a long time, in fear that he'd berate her a second time. She then ran to another room to get fish she had cooked earlier that morning and then brought it out on some nice china that Germany had given her. Japan was already seated at the low table on a pillow, so she put the food in front of him and bowed politely again. He nodded in an approval-like manner and began eating. She then walked away and ate some breadfruit and coconut meat, savoring the taste. As soon as she came out, Japan then said, "Bring my belongings to my room and make my bed for me."

Kaijen automatically responded by taking three trips to move everything into Germany's old bedroom. She replaced the plain, white sheets on the futon with white sheets with a red, sun-like object with sunbeams reaching from the left side of the sheet all the way across the sheet. She then put a pillow down and came back out. Japan had gotten up, and then gave her an intimidating look and then said, "I am going to bed now, since I am fatigued from this trip." He sighed. "Oyasuminasai (goodnight)." He then walked past her and into his room to sleep.

Kaijen then sighed in relief knowing that this terror was over for now. As she was getting ready for bed herself, she thought about how he never _asked_ her to do anything, but always _ordered_ her to do everything. Everything was a cold-hearted demand, not a request or at least a politely-asked command. She thought that he was just bad at making first impressions, but then she remembered that he had kicked her and beaten her. She now knew he would punish her for every little mistake she made, even if she didn't know any better. However, she still had that worthless hope that all of this would fade; she had no idea what wild ride she was going to be on for the next few decades.

_I know, this is a bit short, but I had a feeling that I didn't need too much of an introduction for Japan's rule. Around 1,300 words in my mind seemed to basically tell how this is going to go down. READ, REVIEW, AND SHARE. PLEASE._


	6. Japan: Part 2

_**Chapter 3: Part 2**_

Throughout her time under Japan's rule, Kaijen had to constantly work alongside the other residents. All constantly grumbled while toiling in the hot sun, cutting down trees to make room for buildings, but Kaijen never said a word of complaint. She was still convinced that his cruel, demanding personality would fade in time. After a year, he returned to check up on the progress, and he found Kaijen taking a break under a tree, relaxing happily. He subtly stomped over to her and asked, "What are you doing?"

"I'm just taking a short rest; I'm really tired," she replied with a yawn.

"Sleeping on the job?"

"No!" she responded frantically. "I wasn't—"

He then grabbed her by the strap of her dress and dragged her behind her hut to another palm tree. Japan shouted something in Japanese and one of his personal soldiers came running with a chain, a lock, and a whip in hand. The soldier then tried to tie her by the wrists to a tree, but she kept thrashing and struggling, until Japan had grabbed her by her hair and yanked it harshly. She shrieked in pain and the soldier was able to tie her down. He then handed his superior the whip, graciously bowed, and walked away. Japan stopped to see Kaijen slightly crying, and he was pleased by the pain she had gone through, but this wasn't enough. A devilish grin grew upon his lips as he knelt down next to her and said roughly, "This is what you get for not doing what you're told, little one." He lightly tapped his hand with the whip and unbuttoned the back of her dress.

"N-No!" she begged. "Please! Don't do this! I will do anything!"

He ignored her cries and he gave the first strike. Kaijen's brown skin split open in a straight, diagonal line and blood dripped from the new wound. She screamed and her brown eyes widened in agony as he whipped her again, giving her back new welts and slashes with every blow. She screamed every time he hit her until about the twentieth lash. Then she started to not make any noise; it was almost like a silent scream. Suddenly, she threw up from the pain being so brutal, her fluids getting all over her hair and the ground. To try and ignore the pain, she bit her lip and shut her eyes, but she only made her lips bleed heavily and not easing the pain whatsoever. Japan's territory's blood eventually began to spatter on his pale white face and on the gold on his uniform, and he smiled in satisfaction. After seventy lashes, he stopped and licked the blood off of the whip, and her back's skin was completely raw and bloody. He then unchained her and walked away to see how the other workers were doing. She was losing consciousness fast, so she slowly stood and limped to another hut, where its resident quickly came to her aid right before Kaijen fell unconscious. She lifted Kaijen into her abode and rubbed herbal medication on her back and she then wrapped her entire torso in cloth to stop the bleeding. She then laid the colony on a futon to let her rest.

After a few hours, Kaijen woke up to see her caretaker looking down at her. "R-Reima?" she asked.

The woman, who went by the name of Reima Kabua, nodded and replied, "Mr. Japan beat you really hard back there. Seventy lashes, my goodness."

"Seventy? Really? It felt so much longer…" she added, cringing a bit, since her welts still stung a bit.

"Don't overdo it, Kaijen. Mr. Japan said to me to let you rest so you could work tomorrow, so just stay here. I can get you some of that sushi that Japan ordered us to make once. It's an interesting dish; you might like it."

She went in another room for a moment and came out with the dish. She looked at the raw fish and rice wrapped in seaweed strangely, but then she consumed it quickly, restoring some of her energy. She then got up slowly and walked into another room, which had a slightly large mirror. She unzipped that back of her dress and saw that she was wrapped up. She then took off some of the bandaging and saw her nasty scars. Red, raised marks had remained where Japan had whipped her, and she sighed, rewrapping herself. All of the faith that he would lose his cruelty had faded, and she knew that this monster would remain for as long as he was her superior.

Later that week, she had stopped her work and decided to go home for the evening. It was late, and she had just finished putting up the support for a new building in process. As she walked, she saw someone walking toward her in the shadows. She started to walk faster in a bit of fear, and then the figure became more visible. She noticed that it was Japan, and once he came into full view, she bowed to him shakily, still frightened of what happed a few days prior. When she looked back up at him, he seemed to be smiling. "Y-You look happy, Mr. Japan," she said quietly while lightly smiling, trying to be polite.

The moonlight shone on his face to show that the smile was more of a smirk, and he replied, "You could say that, but I'm not completely happy." He paused for a moment. "I need you to come with me for a moment."

Kaijen gave him a worried look, her eyes wide in fear and her mouth dropped a bit.

"You haven't done anything wrong. I just need you to… help me with something. Can you?"

"Yes, I-I can… Mr. Japan," she stuttered.

He then led her back to the building that had just finished being furnished today, which was a large, stone mansion, built in an oriental—almost like a pagoda—style. He then led her inside into the large hall, which had long tapestries of the people, nature, and society of his native land hanging all over the walls. A large Japanese flag with the red rays of dawn spreading out in all directions on it hung above the door. The floor was made of what looked like concrete, yet it seemed polished up. He then led her into a back room, and she soon saw that it was his bedroom. It had a large, fluffy futon with many blankets and pillows of all different colors, and all were made of silk. It even had a fancy mosquito net that had been set up for him. The floor was polished palm wood in this room, unlike the others, which had just plain concrete. Japan then turned to Kaijen, walked right up to her, and caressed her cheek. Kaijen slightly backed away, feeling extremely uncomfortable, but then Japan pinned her to a wall and huskily said, "You're not leaving… your body is mine. I must have what I want."

Her eyes widened in fear, but then he roughly placed his lips on hers. She struggled, trying to get him to let go, but he gently rubbed the back of her neck, making her melt like putty. She moaned quietly, wanting him to stop, and she struggled again. Japan then grabbed her harshly by the neck and pulled her down to the futon, slamming her into it. She then noticed that a bar had been set up by the wall that the futon was next to. It had leather bindings at the ends and had what looked like a collar in the center. She was still weak from being hit in the head a bit harshly, so Japan easily tied her down. Once she started to writhe in her bondage, she screamed, "Let me go!"

Japan simply disregarded her, knowing he had no worry of her escaping, and reached up her dress, pulled off her panties, and tossed the aside. He pushed up the bottom half of her dress, exposing her entire bottom half. Then, not feeling pleasured enough; he unbuttoned the back of the dress and, tearing the short sleeves in the process, pulled off her entire dress, exposing her breasts. She then seriously started to move violently, trying to get out, but it was no use. Japan undid his pants and pushed her legs apart. He then placed himself inside of her forcefully, and he harshly broke Kaijen's virginity, rocking in and out quickly. He then pushed in quite far, and he moaned in pleasure, releasing all of his side inside her. She felt her opening bleed, and she started to cry due to the pain. Japan didn't stop; he kept going and also began to feel her breast with one hand and her ass with the other. He then lowered his head and he gently licked her nipple, making it go from soft and pink to hard, red, and moist. He did the same with the other as she cried, "Stop! Please! Someone help me! Anyone! Make it stop!" Tears rolled down her cheeks and she wheezed as she wept.

Japan then raised his head to look at her, and he muttered, "Fine. I think I've had enough for tonight."

She then looked at him, wondering that if he really was going to stop.

He then ordered, "I promise that I won't do this again if you keep your mouth shut."

She quickly nodded and another tear rolled down her cheek.

He then untied her and allowed her to dress again. She then swiftly ran out of the mansion without looking back and ran all the way back to her hut. Once she ran into her bedroom, she fell onto the futon and cried into her pillow. Kaijen was in total shock and disbelief about what Japan had just done to her. First he had kicked her down, then he whipped her until she was half-dead, and now he had raped her. And now she had to keep it quiet unless she wanted this to happen a second time! Kaijen was so scared and confused, but she decided to not tell anyone. She didn't want to risk herself being punished again, or anyone else for that matter. She then cried herself to sleep, wishing for her old caretakers to return and save her from this madness.

_Ah, finally I had some time to write~ This is my first piece of sex writing I have ever done, so if it sucks, I'm sorry~ *pouty face*. Anyhow, please Read, Review, and share this around! Leaving reviews and getting more readers makes me feel good as a writer! Thank you all!_


	7. Japan: Part 3

_**Japan: Part 3**_

Eventually, bases on the islands of Kwajalein, Roi, Namur, Majuro, and other smaller islands were built for Japan's empire, allowing him to have even more bases in the Pacific, his main region of power. Around twenty-five years later, the Axis Powers had formed and Germany had declared war on Europe. The bases in the Marshall Islands were now busy, bustling with planes, trucks, and many Japanese soldiers. Kaijen felt a bit strange with so many people around her; she had never seen so many people all at once! As she was trying to walk back to her hut to retrieve something, a few soldiers were standing in an encampment, and they were smiling deviously at her. She became a bit concerned, but decided to ignore them and kept walking. When she walked by them, one of them slapped her bottom, and she yelped a bit, looking at them in shock. She looked violated, but then she kept walking back to her home, but more swiftly. When she came back out, the same men were waiting for her outside. "Wh-what do you want?" she asked nervously.

They smirked and one of them grabbed her from behind, wrapping one arm around her waist and his other covering her mouth. She struggled in his grip, trying to escape. Another decided to try and remove her dress, but before he could, a sword was drawn and the blade was put up against his throat. Kaijen and the soldiers turned to see Japan holding the katana up to the soldier. "You leave her alone," he muttered sternly. "Her body is mine."

The three soldiers then quickly scrambled to their feet and saluted their superior. Japan then yelled something at them in his native language, and they soon ran off. Kaijen looked over at him and replied, "Komol tata, Mr. Japan…" She bowed low in gratefulness.

"Mondainai (no problem)," he replied in a monotone way. "It was an act of dishonor, and they shouldn't have been doing such a thing."

Kaijen nodded in response, but she knew his statement was hypocritical, due to what he had done to her.

Japan then nodded and walked away, leaving her be. She then saw him walk to the beach that evening, and she saw that a large battleship was looming out in the lagoon, and a smaller boat was speeding toward the shore. Once the smaller boat beached, Japan and a few other high-ranking soldiers were greeting the men getting off the boat. She saw then shake hands, and then they began to walk to Japan's headquarters. Kaijen then decided to see who the people were later, so she went to a secret beach under the cover of trees to pull in a fishing trap. A moderate amount of fish got caught today, and she carried it back to her hut with no issue. She was gutting the fish in the middle of the floor, when someone came inside her house. He stood in front of her as she pulled out the fish's heart, and she saw a huge shadow come over her. "It's been a while, hasn't it?" the voice said.

Kaijen looked up, frightened, but then her frightened look turned into an excited grin and she exclaimed, "Germany!"

He hadn't changed in two-and-a-half decades; he had his hair still slicked back in the same way, and he still wore a similar uniform; it was more of a blue-grey instead of the forest green one she last saw him wear in 1914. He contentedly smiled at her and knelt down to her level. "How have you been?" he asked, watching her finish gutting the fish.

"I've been doing really well actually!" she replied with a fake smile. She was happy that Germany was now here, but still frightened of her current superior. She then realized that this was her chance to let him know that everything really wasn't alright. Her smile then turned into a serious look.

Germany then gave her a confused look. "Why do you all of a sudden look so depressed?" He scratched the back of his neck.

"Germany…" Kaijen looked at him directly in the eye. "I'm not alright… M-Mr. Japan… he's not a good man."

"Huh?" he asked, raising an eyebrow. "What do you mean? He promised me he'd take good care of you!"

"Well… he's a horrible, brutal man." She gave her former boss a stern look. "He works me and the other residents until we're half dead, and he punishes us for the most trivial things. He's whipped me, beat me—"

Suddenly, a dark figure appeared in the doorway, looming like death itself, and uttered in a deep voice, "Germany, why are you talking to my colony?"

They both looked over to see the Great Empire of Japan standing above them, looking at the two of them sternly.

Germany then stood and replied, "I just wanted to talk with her. I haven't seen her in a while."

"Well, at the moment I need her for… _something_." Japan smiled deviously and walked over, his footsteps echoing in the back of Kaijen's mind. She wanted to try and back away, but he caught her by the arm, pulled her to her feet, and began to drag her away. "I thought you said you'd never do this again!" she cried as she struggled.

"Well, I lied." He smirked even more.

Germany followed, wanting to see what was going on. Kaijen screamed, "Germany! Help me, please!" She struggled more, but her strength was no match for Japan's.

Germany was about to tell Japan to stop, but Japan quickly turned to him and said, "If you want to keep your alliance with me, you better keep your mouth shut."

Germany stood and waited for a long time and Japan watched him think, and then Germany turned and walked away. He wanted to help Kaijen get out of such a horrible situation, but Japan was his ally, and a powerful one at that. He couldn't lose him over something he no longer had. Japan then started to pull Kaijen away all the way back to his mansion for the rest of the night, keeping her as his little sex toy. Germany walked over to the mansion and heard her cries of pain and fear. He truly regretted his decision; he was her friend, and he felt as if he should have stood up for her, no matter what would have happened.

Germany then morosely walked back into the mansion. Kaijen's screams were louder and they echoed off of the concrete walls. He then quickly walked through the hallway away from Japan's bedroom into his guest room and the screaming became quieter. His room was themed with black, red, and yellow tones just like his flag, yet everything was in a Japanese fashion, with tapestries and translucent curtains. A futon was laid out with a thick blanket that looked like the Nazi flag over it. He sighed, got into his pajamas, and tried to fall asleep. However, it was pointless to even try… because the weeping of his former colony reverberated off the walls... and into his subconscious… into his nightmares.

_To all my readers: this story may or may not be on hiatus for three to four weeks. I'm travelling to America for vacation, and with all the conventions, cosplaying, and Live Action Roleplaying I will be doing, I don't think I will be able to post any new chapters. However, I say this may not be on hiatus because I might be able to work on this on the long plane rides or while waiting in the terminal. And also, if anyone could tell me how to post links to photos on this site, send me a private message. I would like to share some photos of the RMI, including all of the WWII buildings, guns, bunkers, etc. still standing and sunken ships and planes that I have SCUBA dove on in the past. Also, if there are any questions about the Marshallese culture that you may have, please feel free to message me about it and I may be able to answer some of your questions. Thank you to all my readers; I'm getting more and more every day, and it makes me excited to post more and more on this. And, as always, I say to you: READ, REVIEW, AND SHARE! :)_


	8. America: Part 1

_**Chapter 4: America: Part 1**_

Around four years later, on January 31, 1944, Kaijen woke up in her room inside the mansion late that morning. Germany had gone, and Japan had given her a special room, since she was "necessary" to him. She had heard a foghorn in the distance, so she trudged to the window to see what was going on outside. The mansion and fortress were near the shore, so she could easily see what it was. It was a fleet of foreign battleships—American battleships. The Stars and Stripes were proudly being flown above each and every carrier, battleship, and destroyer. There were planes flying above the naval fleet and coming towards the island. Suddenly, a large bang was heard, the sound and the violent shaking of the earth resonated throughout the island. She looked to the side and saw that the entirety of the central hall was a pile of rubble and all up in flames. Only a bit of the walls and flooring survived the blast, so, Kaijen ran out of the room in her pale pink nightgown towards her master's part of the house.

As she ran down the stairs, she saw all of Japan's men running through the remaining halls, and gunfire was heard from both sides. She even saw American men heading toward the house, brutally murdering most of the Japanese soldiers. As she ran into the central hall, Kaijen saw that the American planes were soaring above her, dropping massive bombs in all directions. Battleships were launching shells toward the island, bombing where her bedroom had been and other bunkers surrounding the mansion. She dodged bullets, explosions, and other Japanese men running through the rubble, pushing her out of the way and causing her to fall. But she kept going, concerned about what was going on at the other wing, and hopefully escaping the madness on her side.

Finally, she had made it to the other wing, and it was almost completely silent, except for sounds of struggling coming from the other room. She peeked inside, and saw Japan fighting another man. He was Caucasian, had dirty blonde hair and sky blue eyes that had prescription glasses over them. They seemed like they could be playful, but now they were filled with rage. He wore a beige military uniform with an olive green tie and black gloves, and over that he had a brown, leather bomber jacket. The number "fifty" was written on the back of it and a star inside a circle was sewn on the front left chest area, and a plane sewn on the left shoulder. Kaijen knew who this man was: this was America. Japan had told her all about him; what he looked like, what he acted like, and to stay away from all of his culture and him in general, since he would kill her. However, there was almost no point to the first, since she had no access to his literature, media, or anything of the sort.

She watched the fight go on for while. America had the lead for a bit, straddling Japan and punching him repeatedly in the face. Japan's face bled heavily, but then he pulled out a small blade from his pocket and stabbed America in the leg, causing him to fall off of him. Japan then got on top of him and about stabbed him in the chest with that blade, but America found the strength to push him away, and back on the ground. He then bashed Japan's head so hard on the concrete ground that he was knocked out completely, his head bleeding from a small cut he had received. Kaijen gasped in shock due to the fact that he had just defeated her master, and America quickly looked over to where she was hiding. She then pulled her head back behind the wall and shut up, hoping he wouldn't find her. He stood up and after a long pause, he shouted, "Is anyone here?"

She kept quiet and curled up into a ball. _Please don't come here, please don't come here, please don't come over here_, she thought. She buried her face into her knees, but suddenly, a hand was placed upon her shoulder. She yelped in surprise and turned to her left, and saw America kneeling close to her with a concerned look on his face. She tried to back away, but America murmured, "It's okay, I'm not gonna hurt you."

She then looked confused, and tilted her head to the left. "Huh…?"

"Of course I wouldn't; you're innocent. Well, what's your name?"

She silently stared at him for a while, but then replied, "The Marshall Islands… but I use another name, too. Kaijen Anni."

"K-Kaizen? Kayjin?" America tried to pronounce it, but then he sighed and finished, "I'll just call you Kaya."

She laughed, accepting her new name. Suddenly, a shell hit the wing they were in and America exclaimed, "Damn it, my men don't know I'm here! We need to get back to one of my carriers and fast!" He then stood up, pulled Kaya to her feet, and began to drag her out of the wreckage. She ran after him, scared and confused. Bombs were exploding everywhere, and the stench of death had filled the air. All of the houses, palm trees, and anything that was living was gone. Obliterated. Like it had never existed. Once he reached the shore, a Japanese soldier came charging at them. Before Kaya could even scream, America stepped in front of her, grabbed the man by his collar, and violently threw him against a burning vehicle fifteen feet away. _Where did that strength come from?_ she thought. But since there was no time to waste, he ran over to an amphibious vehicle and jumped in with her. "We need you safe on my ship now!" America shouted in a determined manner.

"B-But why? Why are you taking me?" she asked nervously.

"I'm liberating you from that Japan bastard! I've heard about all he's done to his colonies, and I'm here to stop this madness! Under my rule, you'll be treated better than Japan ever treated you!" America then looked over at her and placed a hand on her shoulder. "If anyone ever treats you like Japan treated you, I will give them a lesson that they will never forget." He then shut the hatch and drove to the largest carrier, which was launching planes and releasing shells.

As he rode, Kaya thought for a while. He was taking her over, but at the same time, he promised freedom. She had never heard of such a combination of concepts before. She was normally bonded and under strict rule with most of the nations she was being controlled by, but Japan was the only one who had ever treated her harshly. Now, America offered her a new life, and so, she began to trust him, even to the equivalent of how much she trusted Germany.

He stopped suddenly opened the hatch and quicker than one could blink, a ladder came down from above, and America ordered, "We're here, so start climbing; you'll be safer on the ship."

She nodded and did so, climbing faster than she ever did in her life. She was one of Japan's prized possessions, so this was the one time to get out. Two men helped her on board, and America was right behind her. "Let's go to the bridge, I'm sure the commanding officers would be happy to meet you. And they know this ship better than I do~" He smiled.

"Alright, then~" Suddenly, a shell exploded off of the side of the ship, shaking the carrier. "We need to get up there fast."

"Agreed," America replied and led her inside and up the stairs to the bridge, and five men, all in their sixties, were working vigorously about how to plan their next attack. One of them looked up at the two of them. He had slicked-back white hair, ice blue eyes, and a serious facial expression. He then smiled at them, saluted, and said, "Oh, welcome back, America. How was the battle?"

The nation casually saluted back. "Pretty harsh, but we're winning for sure out there. I knocked Japan himself out cold!" America grinned proudly.

"Well done! Now, who is this you brought with you, hm?" He looked over at Kaya.

"This is Kaya, the Marshall Islands. She's a territory, kind of like a nation like me!" America smiled down at her.

"Ah, I see. Well, welcome aboard, Miss Kaya. I am Fleet Admiral Chester W. Nimitz of the United States Navy. It's a pleasure to meet you."

"It's nice to meet you, Mr. Nimitz." She nodded.

He then led her to the other four men and America followed. Another man, who was balding a bit and had a thoughtful look upon his face smiled down at her. "Admiral Richard K. Turner, also of the Navy. Charmed." He shook hands with her, and she smiled in return.

"I'm General Holland Smith of the Marine Corps." He was a much older-looking man, with pure white hair and, a gray mustache, and a stern face with thick glasses over his eyes.

Another man calmly stepped forward and smiled gently down at her. He had neat, gray hair, dark eyebrows, and a rounded, kind face, complimenting his well-built body. "I am General Harry Schmidt, the other commander of the Marine Corps in this region. It's very nice to meet you, Miss." Kaya smiled in return.

Lastly, another thin man stepped forward to introduce himself. He had very short hair and a thin face. "I'm Major General Charles H. Corlett of the US Army, and the commander of the Seventh Infantry Division."

"Yeah," America interjected. "He's the general of all of my troops stormin' the beach as we speak!"

"Really?" Kaya asked in astonishment.

Corlett nodded. "Indeed. In fact, I plan on going ashore in an hour or less to help my men. We were just planning our next attack strategy."

"If he doesn't mind, could you look at these plans, America?" asked the Fleet Admiral.

"Sure!" He stepped forward a bit, but then he turned to Kaya and said, "Would you mind waiting for a bit?"

"Oh, of course not~" She lightly smiled.

"There's water in that jug over there if you want anything to drink while you wait," General Schmidt added.

"Oh, komol tata, Sir." She nodded and walked over to the other side of the bridge, where the water jug sat on a table. She found a cup, poured the water inside, and sipped the beverage. It was cleaner and purer than any water she had ever tasted, so she drank some more. As soon as she was going to put the glass down, the ship shook violently. A shell had exploded near the port side of the ship and caused Kaya to drop the glass and fall. America turned and ran over to help her to her feet. "Are you alright?" Admiral Turner asked.

"Y-Yes… just a bit shaken, that's all…" She looked up at America. "Thank you…"

"No problem," he murmured and kicked the glass shards to the side. "We'll clean that up later; right now, defending ourselves is more important."

"He's right," General Smith continued. "Japan may know you're on this ship by now, and wants to get you back."

"The hell I'd let him do that!" America balled a fist. "As the hero, I'll never let him take you back and torture you again." He looked directly into her worried, brown eyes with his determined, blue ones. "And _that_ is a promise."

She looked back into his eyes again and then she looked away and smiled a bit.

Fleet Admiral Nimitz then said, "She needs to get somewhere safe. America, great job out in the field; now, your objective is to get Kaya to a safe place and protect her."

"Yes, Sir!" America saluted and took her by the hand down the stairs into the lower regions of the ship. "Where are we going, America?" she asked.

"Down near the engine room, but not all the way down there." Another explosion shook the boat. "We need to hurry." He then took her down to the second deepest floor and into one of the empty storerooms. He then quietly ran in and sat with Kaya behind a few boxes. "We should be pretty safe in here. I don't think our ship will be bombarded from this deep. If the torpedoes end up being launched, they will most likely be aimed for the higher decks under the water or at the engine room below us."

She nodded. "It sounds like a good plan to stay here."

America smiled at her response. Suddenly, the ship shook even more violently than before. A bomb from a Japanese ship exploded near the starboard side of the ship—the side they were on. The boxes began to tumble and America grabbed a hold of Kaya and held her close to him protectively. She whimpered a bit, she had never felt a rumble like that. Not even the shells hitting the fortress let off that kind of trembling power. A large box fell right where Kaya sat, the box big enough to crush her. "You okay?" he asked.

She nodded and looked up at him. "Thank you…"

"No prob~ I'd rather have the box fall on me than you. I think I could take the weight better than you could."

"Mm-hm." She paused for a short moment. "So, how much longer are we going to wait here?"

America looked at his watch. "It's about three in the afternoon, so, I'm going to guess this will keep on until sundown. When does the sun set normally here?"

"At seven, and by seven-thirty it is completely dark. It's like this all year round."

"Gotcha~" Suddenly, his stomach rumbled. "Oh gosh, I'm hungry!" America reached in his jacket pocket and pulled out a wrapped, circular item about five inches across. He unwrapped the wrapping off of the item and unveiled a hamburger, but Kaya, of course, had never seen anything like it. "What is that?"

"Oh, this thing?" he smiled, pointing to the food item. "This is a hamburger, my favorite meal!" He took a rather large bite, but then he looked down at her and asked with his mouth full, "Are you hungry? I could give ya some."

"U-Uh… I don't want to take your meal—"

"Ah, it's okay!" He broke off half of the remaining burger. "Here, just take this; you look like you need it."

She took the smaller half and looked at it for a bit. It was like a sandwich, but with a really thick meat patty, some leafy vegetables, cheese, and a strange red condiment on the inside. She took a small bite, and she smiled. "This isn't half bad~! Komol," she muttered.

"Hm?" He tilted his head in confusion.

"It means 'thank you' in my language…" she smiled slightly.

"Oh, well then, you're welcome." He smiled in return and finished the remaining burger in one bite. "Well, now we wait."

She nodded and moved herself back over to his right side. They waited until six-thirty in the evening in complete silence, and then, the surroundings were completely silent. "Can we go?" Kaya whispered.

"We should wait a few more minutes, just in case," America responded in the same tone.

They waited fifteen more minutes the same way. Those minutes felt like hours to Kaya; it was almost like she could count every second. Eventually, America murmured, "I think we can go back to the bridge now."

Kaya nodded and stood up, stretching a bit. America quickly stood and walked her slowly and quietly back up to the bridge. When they entered, they saw Nimitz, Smith, and Schmidt still on the bridge. America and Kaya both knew that Corlett had left to join the battle, but where could Admiral Turner be? "Is everyone okay up here?" America asked. "Where's the Admiral?"

"He is down at the guns with his fellow Navy men, finishing off the Japs for the night."

The nation nodded in acknowledgement, then turned to the colony and said, "Well, we might as well set up a room for you here."

"Okay, that sounds good." She smiled oh-so-lightly.

He then motioned her to come with him down the stairs a few floors until he had reached the second story of the bridge structure and opened a door, revealing a bedroom. It had a nautical theme, which was very suitable. The room was blue, white, and silver, with the logos of different military branches hanging on frames on the wall. The bed was a queen size, and it had a navy blue and white striped comforter and white sheets. "This is my room," America stated. "You're gonna sleep here tonight."

She looked up at him and said, "Thank you, but I don't want to take your bed away from you…" She frowned a bit.

"Ah, don't worry about it!" He grinned. "There's an extra mattress I can get for myself so I don't have to sleep on the ground. And you're welcome; you look like you need a comfy bed to sleep on. You look very tired."

Kaya nodded. America was right; she hadn't slept on a comfortable bed in years. The only thing Japan had provided was a thin futon and a sheet, and she could feel every single crack in the concrete. Now America had provided her with a mattress, blankets, and pillows; she was really grateful for him. She muttered a quiet thank you, and he smiled lightly in return. "I think I'm going to go to bed… it's been a long day."

America nodded. "You need it; go ahead~" Right before he shut the door, he asked, "Hey, do you need any sleepwear? If you do, I could ask one of the nurses if you could borrow theirs."

Kaya smiled. "That'd be nice. Komol."

"Be right back!" He shut the door and ran down the stairs again to the small hospital on the boat, and found a nurse treating a man with minor injuries. "Excuse me, Miss, but do you mind if I could borrow some of your pajamas?" he asked, panting.

The woman looked at him strangely and awkwardly, wondering his intentions.

"Ahahaha, sorry! Didn't mean it like that! I rescued a girl earlier today and she's on board and needs to borrow some, if you don't mind." He smiled sheepishly.

The nurse sighed in relief, quickly finished treating the man, and then murmured, "Follow me."

America nodded and followed her to her room, which was only a few doors down, and she went inside quickly, getting a simple, blue nightgown. She handed it to America, and he quickly exclaimed, "Thank you miss!" before running up the stairs again. He then knocked on Kaya's door, and she opened the door slowly. America smiled down at her, held out the clothing item, and cheerfully said, "Here ya go!"

She took it and smiled. "Thank you, America."

"No problem, dude!" he beamed.

"Well, goodnight," she mumbled.

America waved to her before going upstairs to his superiors and Kaya shut the door behind him. She stretched a bit and got changed into her nightgown. She then went into the attached bathroom, washed her face a bit, and slid into bed, quickly falling asleep.

_Sorry I haven't posted in ages, guys! I've been on a very long vacation, hanging out with a friend visiting from out of the country, and I have an AP English book to read and essay to write. And yes, this is a loooooooong chapter. One or two thousand words wouldn't suffice. Read and review, please!_


	9. America: Part 2

_**Chapter 4: America: Part 2**_

Kaya woke up the next morning right at dawn. She sat up and looked to her right and she saw America sleeping on a cot a few feet from her bed. He was sprawled on the cot face-first with a blanket barely covering him. His bomber jacket was hanging on a chair and his clothes messily folded on a desk. He snored loudly and she laughed quietly at that. She then got up and walked to the bathroom. She found a tub inside, so she started to fill it up and undress herself. After a while, she got in and cleaned herself off, but then she heard a knock on the door. She got out, started to drain the tub, put a towel around her, and peeked out the door. America was standing outside and he said, "Oh! Sorry; I'll let ya finish."

She nodded, shut the door again, and got back into the nightgown; it was the only outfit she had. She then opened the door to reveal America sitting on the edge of the bed waiting in a set of light blue pajamas with dark blue, thin, vertical stripes. He rubbed his left eye and asked, "That's the only clean pair of clothes you have?"

Kaya nodded slowly, her black hair coming into her face. She quickly moved it away and walked out of the room.

"Well, you can borrow some of mine if you sincerely need to. I don't want to have to take all of the nurse's clothing, would I?" America smiled. "Get dressed here while I shower quickly, alright?"

"Okay," she replied with a slight smile on her face. He then walked into the bathroom and turned on the shower. This signaled Kaya to start dressing herself, since she knew America wouldn't be coming out for anything. She looked through his drawers to find a loose, gray-blue tank top and khaki shorts that came to the top of her knees. She had no shoes, but she didn't mind, since she had grown up without them, let alone much clothing. As she found a black belt to tighten the waist on her shorts, America came out of the shower dressed in the same uniform as the day before, but, of course, it was sparkling clean. His clothing was spotless, with the exception of his bomber jacket. It even looked worn from when she first saw him, since he wore it so often. Kaya then heard a loud boom in the distance, and she asked, "Are the Japanese attacking again?"

America nodded in response. Suddenly, someone knocked loudly and quickly on America's door, almost in a frantic manner. America ran over to it and Kaya stood behind him. "Hold on!" he shouted as he unlocked the door. Once he opened the door, an American soldier stood at his door, panting as if he had ran faster than he ever did in his life. He saluted the nation, and America did the same in return. "Is there something wrong?" he asked.

"Japan…" the soldier wheezed. "He knows that his colony is here, on this very ship!"

America's eyes widened in shock and Kaya began to look extremely worried. She began to imagine what life would be like if she had returned to him. There would be more and more abuse of all kinds, until he had finally beat her to death. She bit her lip to prevent tears from surfacing due to these nightmarish thoughts. She also wanted to show America that she was trying to be strong in such a perilous situation.

"Fleet Admiral Nimitz orders for you to stay down here with Kaya, and only fight if necessary."

America looked a bit irritated, but then he sighed and nodded. "You got it." He smiled and the soldier left them alone again. He turned to see Kaya shaking a bit, but then America knelt down, placed his hand on her shoulder, and said to her, "The only way Japan will ever take you back is if he takes you from my cold, dead arms. He won't even lay a finger on you, and that's a promise."

She sniffled a bit and nodded in response. "Thank you…"

"I'm the hero, and heroes are supposed to save the weak, oppressed, and the wounded, even when it comes to risking their lives, so you can count on me!" He let out a closed-mouth smile and murmured, "I won't let you down."

She nodded in acknowledgement and smiled, forcing herself not to cry, but one tear rolled down her cheek, and she quickly wiped it away. America smiled a bit more and said, "I guess we'll wait until somethin' happens~" He walked over to a bin and pulled out two hamburgers in paper wrapping. He opened one and began to eat it hastily. "You want breakfast?" he asked with his mouth full, a bit of meat coming out of his mouth.

"Sure…" she smiled lightly. "Thanks~"

America handed her the burger and she took a small bite. "Mmm~ this is a good one~" she smiled and took another bite.

America smiled contentedly. Suddenly, they heard a loud boom, making the whole ship shiver from the wave of sound, and making it do so a second time from an explosion in the distance. America nearly choked on his food, and Kaya nearly dropped her meal on the floor, making the burger bounce back and forth between her hands before she caught her burger once the shaking had stopped. "So our men have retaliated now, huh…," he murmured to himself, staring off into space for a while, and then he snapped back into reality, saying, "We need to block to door."

"B-But why?" Kaya asked; she was completely confused and questioning America's logic.

America sighed, and began to explain. "Japan knows you're on this boat, and I bet that he is gonna try and get you back himself. It's just in case he checks out the upper decks, but I'm sure he's going to try the lower ones first since he probably thinks either me or someone else is hiding you down there. He would _not_ suspect the obvious."

Kaya stared at him in shock; he had spoken very quickly, so it was somewhat hard to understand him, but she got the main points of his statement, so she nodded slowly in acknowledgement. "Let's get started."

America shoved the rest of his burger into his mouth and started heaving the huge, hardwood desk across the room, along with the dresser and the nightstand. Kaya helped by moving chairs and helping the nation move the large bureau and the bin of food up against the door. Suddenly, there was another loud explosion; however, the shockwave didn't take long to reach the ship. This blast was much closer, and the two of them soon heard gunshots. A scream was heard, but the noise halted, and they both perceived and a splash nearby. After a few minutes, the minute, faraway sound of footsteps slowly neared the room, getting louder and louder with each step, and it stopped, almost as if it was right at their door. The nation and the territory heard absolutely nothing except the sound of their own veins and arteries pulsing blood through their heads at a million miles an hour… it was the sound of their deepest fears. Then, a voice that sounded like a demon seeped through the cracks of the door and it whispered, "Kaijen, I know you're in there…"

Kaya's eyes widened in fear, in realization: Japan had found her. How he even knew where to look completely dumbfounded both her and America, but America looked determined and then started to remove all of the furniture. "What are you doing?" Kaya whispered nervously.

"I have to fight him; all of this furniture isn't going to help him stay away from you, it'll only make him put up more of a fight. I'm going to personally drive him away, and I know this will not fail."

Kaya stared at him, still wondering and pondering if he could accomplish this.

"Hide in the bathroom," he ordered, waving his hand in that direction. He didn't want the little territory to see him at his worst, monstrous mood. She then ran inside the bathroom and hid in the corner, simply deciding to wait this battle out without having to peek or listen.

America had just finished pushing all of the furniture away when he heard another gunshot and a splash; another one of his men that fought to protect him was shot and thrown overboard. The doorknob then rattled as Japan slowly opened the door and America quickly grabbed his handgun, pointing it straight forward in preparation. The door was wide open, and Japan stood straight, with his right arm that held a katana pointed straight at America. "Where is she…?" the Asian nation growled.

"Nowhere where you can find her," he replied, furrowing his brows in anger.

Japan looked at him, scanning him up and down, and then he finally smirked malevolently. "Huh… that 'giant' within you that I assumed that my military awakened upon attacking your precious Pearl Harbor, where did that all go? Do you fear me, or do you just want to fight pathetically like you did in Tarawa and Wake?"

America's eyes widened in utter shock and anger. He fought at his maximum strength during both of those battles, and now Japan called those feats _pathetic_? He clenched his fist and glared at his foe, his eyes fiery in rage: America had finally snapped. Infuriated, he fired a shot at Japan, but Japan simply deflected the bullet with his thin blade. America then pulled out a larger revolver, shooting Japan angrily one bullet after the other. The first and second shots missed, however the third grazed Japan's forearm and the fourth got his right shoulder. Unfortunately, that wasn't Japan's better arm, so he simply shook it off, as strong of an empire he was, and charged at America swiftly. He sliced at the Western nation with his katana, but he ducked, only having a few hairs cut off in the process. He then hit Japan in the neck harshly with the blunt end of his pistol, stunning him for a quick moment, not giving America time to attack again. Instead, Japan counterattacked by slicing America's chest. The wound was not very deep, yet it was agonizing, making America groan quietly in pain.

Kaya couldn't stand what was going on outside. She heard the grunts of the two men fighting to capture or liberate her, and their movements, slamming into furniture and the walls. She didn't want America getting hurt, and in addition, she was very curious. She wanted to observe their strategy of battle and she wanted to see what was even going on. Therefore, Kaya opened the door slightly, gazing at the two men fighting. However, Japan took quick notice of her and right before America was about to attack Japan again, the Eastern country swiftly moved under America's raised arm, grabbed Kaya by her wrist, and pulled her to him, holding her by both wrists, huskily asking, "You thought you could escape me, little one…?" He then gave her a deathly stare and finished, "We are going home, and you are going to learn your lesson—"

Suddenly, Japan felt a cold, metal object bluntly placed against his head. He looked up and saw America putting his pistol up against Japan's temple, panting. America's forehead was bleeding heavily, the crimson drops falling to the floor and onto his leather shoes. His cheek had a yellow and purple bruise, his jacket torn in a few places, and his chest wound turned just about the whole front of his beige uniform a deep maroon. He almost seemed to show off the large cut, and the blood slowly oozed out of his injury. "You…" he grunted. "You let her go…"

Japan smiled. "Why would I let her go?! She is my territory, and I can do—"

Suddenly, a deafening crack broke the silence. Japan's eyes widened and he tried to gasp for air… before he fell to the ground. America fired a shot into his temple, causing Japan to cease his coming speech. He landed with a thud, slightly twitching, the thick, crimson puddle growing slowly from the side of his skull. After a moment, he stopped moving, and he laid there, his eyes and mouth agape in horror of what just occurred to him. He, the mighty Empire of Japan, had lost this battle.

Kaya looked down at her former master in shock. He lay completely still on the ground in front of her, the puddle of blood almost reaching her bare feet. She backed away slightly, but then America placed a hand on her shoulder, and then she asked quietly, "Is he… dead?"

"For now, but, as any nation will, he will reanimate within a few hours or so," he replied with a sigh.

She nodded slowly in understanding. Since she was technically a territory, she wondered if she could do the same, however, she didn't want to die in general, so she shook that thought out of her head. She then asked again, "So… what are we going to do with him?"

America looked at her for a while, almost in thought, and then he concluded, "I…" he paused. "The hero doesn't leave his enemies to die… so I can't either."

Kaya turned around quickly in shock and gave him a wide-eyed stare. "Wha—?!"

"I'm going to take him downstairs to the sick bay." He looked determined, even though his enemy severely wounded him. "I even need to go there myself." He quietly chuckled, looking down at the huge wound on his chest.

Kaya thought about stopping him, but suddenly, a feeling wrenched in her heart, screaming no. Before she could even react at all, America slowly walked toward Japan, lifted the Asian nation's body slowly, shifting him gently into a more decent position, and then walked toward the door. He them moved him so he was hanging over his shoulder, holding him with one arm, and he opened the door slowly. There was a large wound on his forearm, so America slightly cringed at the pain he felt from twisting his wrist. Kaya ran after him, but America turned around and gave her a near stern look, but he still looked confident with a slight smile. "I'd rather have you stay here," he said hoarsely.

She frowned a bit, but soon, she nodded, submitting to his order. America soon walked out and shut the door behind him, it closing with a quiet slam.

America lumbered deep into the ship, gripping Japan slightly as he walked down the stairs, his footsteps echoing off the steel interior of the hull. He sighed, exhausted from two, grueling days of battle, and he bled slowly from his head, arms, and his torso. He eventually reached the sick bay and nurses quickly ran to his aid, however, he held out a hand to stop them for a moment, walked over to a cot, and placed Japan on it, gently tying his wrists and ankles to the sides so he wouldn't escape and wreak havoc upon the carrier. "Take care of him, too," he muttered, letting the medics attend to him. They took off his jacket and shirt and started right away at cleaning his wounds. The nurses were quite surprised that there were no wounds on his lower half that needed to be treated. The wounds on his head and arms were easily treated; however, the treatment for his torso wound was long and nearly agonizing. He lay down on a cot as the nurses cleaned the inside of the deep cut with iodine and peroxide roughly. The movements of the cloth rubbing the inside of his injury were almost as much as he could bear, but he held in his screams, since he was a strong nation and didn't want anyone to see him as weak. After quick few minutes of cleaning, one of the nurses, who was somewhat elderly, finished with a simple order, "Come down here at least once a day so we can replace these bandages and clean these nasty cuts, alright, sweetheart?"

"Sure thing, Mrs. Herrington!" America replied with a smile. This nurse was like a mother towards him since the War had started. She always cleaned his wounds and even did what a loving mother would, from bringing him steaming, warm coffee with enough cream to his liking to having the occasional conversation when the both of them were not busy in combat or helping the wounded. She even gave him advice when he felt depressed to furious; although he had outlived the woman by centuries, the advice still was helpful in every sort of way. The nurse then turned back to him and murmured quietly, "You brought an enemy soldier here, I see." She looked at Japan ponderingly, scanning his injured body up and down with her hazel orbs, twirling a golden-gray lock of shoulder-length hair in her thin, bony fingertip. "Based on all of that gold, I bet he's one of high rank." She nodded.

America nodded after her. "You bet he is… and also…" There was a loud pause; everyone around them was surprisingly silent. "I couldn't just leave him to die; heroes don't do that. And I'm the—"

Mrs. Herrington placed a warm, thin hand on his arm daintily. "I know, dear," she chuckled. "You tell me you want to be the hero _incessantly_!" She smiled even wider. "I'm happy for that. This reveals the heart you have, that compassion and nobility! You even spared the enemy." She stopped talking for a bit, simply smiling and gazing at the Asian man. "Well, I should at least clean him up and stop the bleeding."

"Go right ahead," America concluded. Mrs. Herrington nodded walked over to a bin near where America sat. It had clean washcloths, bottles of iodine solution, and silver tins of distilled water. She then took out the pure white rag, poured the crystalline liquid on the cloth, and gently began to clean Japan's head wound. "Oh, goodness," she murmured, "you really got him. You lodged that bullet right in his head! Thank goodness it didn't reach the brain…" She trailed off, murmuring other medical terms as she continually washed the gunpowder from his wounds and bandaged his head and shoulder, removed the steel bullets from those places, and stitched his upper shoulder up, where the bullet had just grazed him. She stitched it so carefully that it seemed that the skin fit perfectly back together like the final piece of a jigsaw puzzle. "There… that should do it." She smiled at her handiwork while walking over to the sink to wash her hands. "Well… I should try and find some sort of food for lunch today." She turned to him, gazing into his turquoise eyes. "Do you need anything?"

"Nah, I think I'm good for now, but thanks anyway." He smirked in return as she nodded and left the sick bay. America then sighed in relief as he tried to breathe with such a large wound, but suddenly, he heard a quiet grunt. He looked towards the sound and he saw Japan shifting a bit; Japan was slowly waking up. America simply watched him as he opened his eyes halfway in observation; all he could see was the gray ceiling. America then moved a bit closer into Japan's line of vision, but suddenly, the Asian man's eyes widened fully. They were wide in shock, but fiery with rage; he wondered what his enemy was doing here. He then tried to get up to attack him, but since America bonded him to the table, the thick, braided ropes held him fast around his wrists and ankles. However, he tried and tried again to free himself, but it was no use; he then admitted to himself that America captured him. He then grunted, asking loudly, "What do you want from me?!"

"I don't want anything out of you," America replied. "I just brought you down here with me to keep you still." He smirked slightly.

"Where's Kaijen?!" Japan growled.

"Where you can't ever reach her." America lifted up his nose, almost as to sneer at him and to make him feel defeat.

Japan continued to struggle, but he wasn't any closer to loosening his bondage. America then walked over to him, placed a firm hand on his right, unscathed shoulder, and held him down with no effort whatsoever. "Relax; you're going to open up your wounds again—"

"Don't touch me, you filthy American!" Japan interrupted, trying to get America to let him go, but America even held him down without even keeping an eye on him. "Get off of me!" He then stopped and then asked, "What did you say?"

"Your wounds; they'll reopen if you keep thrashing around like that." Suddenly, a smaller cut on his shoulder reopened itself, getting blood on Japan's dark uniform and the white cloth of the cot he sat on. America sighed and continued, "You see?" He then walked back over to one of the medical cabinets and opened it up. Types of different bandages, varying from on the material kind to the type of bandage for a specific wound, filled the cabinet. He pulled out one made of cloth, around two feet long and four inches wide and walked back over to Japan. He knelt down near him, and Japan attempted to move, but America said, "Don't move; I'm only trying to help you." He then began to wrap the bandage slowly, his hands shaking a bit due to Japan's movements. Japan then stopped, looked at America's handiwork in the making, and stared at the other nation, not believing what he saw. The enemy was patching him up! Suddenly, a question escaped the man's lips. "Why… why are you helping me?"

"Well, Japan, you see, I'm the hero, but…" America trailed off, scratching his head in thought, "but not just in a one-sided situation. I wasn't going to leave you for dead up there, was I? No, so I brought you down here. I think you really needed the treatment here anyways."

Japan gave him an odd look, but then he asked, "If you wanted to help me, then why did you tie me to the cot…?" A cold look reappeared on his face.

"I wasn't up for you escaping and having you try to capture Kaya here, or kill any more of my men, for that matter." America sat up again after tying the final knot on the bandage, stretching out his back once again.

The Japanese man stared at him for a while, simply trying to process what events had just happened. America defeated him, but then he brought him to his ship's main hospital to help him? Why would an enemy do such a thing? Why didn't America leave him to die, or throw his body overboard? He had never seen such nobility in someone before, so he lowered his head and muttered, "You've won."

America looked over at him in shock. "What…?"

"You've defeated me. You liberated the Marshall Islands from me." He sighed quietly. "I need to try and accept this, but for now…" he paused, looking directly into America's eyes, "untie me."

America's eyes widened even more at this, but before he had even enough time to respond, Japan interrupted again.

"Please, I will leave Kaijen alone, and my people and I will leave this place, handing it over to you."

America simply stared at him for a while, contemplating what he had just said. He then nodded in assurance, and he asked determinedly, "Do you promise?"

Japan nodded and murmured, "I wage my entire empire that I will. I will never come back here again until complete peace is made." He inhaled deeply and exhaled carefully, hoping that his breathing would hurt his abdominal wounds.

Japan had never given up this easily before in anything; not in war, not in World Meetings, not in anything whatsoever. His honor came before all else, and he would resort to becoming a kamikaze for his people like so many others rather than surrendering. It was disgraceful to him and to his people, but now he felt as if he had to for the sake of his empire. He knew he had to give up a few fortresses and refueling points near the dead center of the Pacific, where he could control many other territories from a safe distance. There were many other places that he had that had the same purpose, such as the islands of Kosrae, Pohnpei, and Truk, all which he heavily fortified along with Kwajalein, Roi, and Namur. Japan knew his loss was large, but not large enough to violently shake him… or so he thought.

However, this deed was done, and the Marshall Islands had been won.

_I am SO sorry for this long wait, you all. I have started school, and AP classes, and a multitude of other things came up. I have rewarded you all with a super long chapter, to make up for the accidental two-month hiatus this story has been on. And now I ask: PLEASE REVIEW. The story is not over yet, and I will not continue to post this if you all don't review. So many views and favorites, BUT NO REVIEWS! PLEASE. REVIEW ME. CRITIQUE ME. Thank you~_


End file.
